


Repeated Countless Error

by mikaminato



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jorel, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Top George, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: "He's been making those repeated countless errors for so long he could almost think of them as part of his life now." [Johnny 3 Tears/J-Dog] [PWP] [R-18] [Fluffy?]





	Repeated Countless Error

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I love this pairing, there aren't enough George/Jorel fics out there, so let's post some sex, right? :) Also, english is not my first language so I apologize for any gramatial errors. :) Read and review!

The music was playing loud enough for the neighborhoods to complain about the noise if, they were back at their old house they used to share when they were younger. Jorel always liked to listen to heavy songs to empty his mind and calm down his thoughts, especially when George was all over him, exploring his neck, tracing a wet line up to his earlobe, the slobbery sound invading his ears and sending shivers all over his body.

 

The bassist closed his eyes and pressed his lips to a thin line, gripping the white sheets of the hotel bed tightly. The weak light that came from the lampshade in the corner of the room was enough for the smaller man to notice the thin layer of sweat on the other's forehead and the fact almost made the brunette smile, giving the fact they were in Germany and that was enough to conclude the weather wasn't one to blame for his partner's warmth.

 

Jorel felt his skin grow a little bit colder all of sudden and he slowly opened his eyes, watching the taller lean over the drawer next to the bed and grab the forgotten cup of Jack. The ice cubes were starting to melt yet he couldn't miss the pleasant moan the other released as soon as the cooper drink wet his throat. The rapper met the brunete's eyes and Jorel couldn't help but bite his lower lip at the sight of those blue eyes. Those goddamn sexy grey blue eyes. The faint light from the lampshade made them look as if they were about to petrify you if you dared to stare for too long.

 

Jorel rolled his eyes. There he was, getting all those stupid deep thoughts again. He wished he could stand and increase the music volume, but the home theater was too far and he was very comfy on the soft bed. He would never admit out loud but the company was enough for him to stay exactly where he was.

 

The... thing between them started way before they became famous. It was never as serious relationship. They kissed mostly when they were drunk. They had fun, they partied together, messed around and even lived together. It was natural to develop a trust relationship, right? At least Jorel thought so.

 

The kisses became more heated and they started making out more often, even when they were sober. The sex was only a matter of time. It was good, especially when they were away from home and he needed some comfort. The Italian knew sex wasn't a problem when you were famous but sometimes you also need an emotional connection. He could have all of this with the rapper so sex with George became an addiction to Jorel. He never mentioned anything to Vanessa and George probably never said a word to Asia.  He knew he loved his wife. They've been together for a long time and he was sure about his feelings for her, so he knew he shouldn't be laying around with one of his best friends like that. He tried and succeeded for exactly four months until those blue eyes were once again too much for him.

 

George never questioned about his decision of "breaking up" with him, though there wasn't a verbalized end. The change on Jorel's behavior was enough for the rapper to understand everything. He almost thanked him for that.

 

George didn't say a word either when Jorel missed him so much he cornered him at Dylan's bathroom when the whole band where gathering for some brainstorm for the new record and attacked his lips, kissing him so hard he could barely breath. It was like coming back home, he thought. 

 

He's been making that repeated countless error for so long he could almost think it's part of his life by now.

 

He once again closed his own chocolate orbs, squeezing the strong biceps and spreading his legs, not being able to suppress the smirk that emerged on his lips as the bed shifted and a heavy weight laid over his body, the warmth once again welcoming him.

 

“Hi.” The deep voice was close to his cheek, Jack Daniel's scented.

 

Jorel couldn't help but laugh. He dared to open his eyes and meet those ice blue orbs again.

 

“Drunk much?” It wasn't a question, more likely a statement. The rapper smiled and shook his head, licking the bassist cheek.

 

“'m perfectly fine.” He said and pressed their lips together as if to prove his point. Jorel closed his eyes once again and pressed his hands on the other's neck, scratching his nails on the warm skin, loving the way the rapper shivered just by that simple touch. The older had a soft spot on his neck. The bassist knew exactly where to touch and what kind of kisses made him a mess. The feathery touches of nails made the rapper tremble, especially when Jorel made the path from his nape to his Adam's apple. He heard a stuffy moan and felt the other's hot tongue invade his mouth, not even asking for permission. The Italian moaned by the way the pink muscles were caressing each other, daring, reckless, hot and greedy. It was always like that. Not only the kisses but Jorel couldn't bring himself to want any less than that intense contact. Because that was just the way they were.

 

“George...” Jorel moaned and parted their lips as shameless hands gripped his nipples under his shirt, caressing the sensitive muscle and making it rigid under his fingers. The bassist arched his back, squeezing the Irish's tights, bothered by the excess of clothing. As if reading his mind, the rapper pulled Jorel's shirt out, throwing it recklessly on the floor, not wasting any further time and meeting his wet tongue on the other's warm skin. Jorel held his breath, biting his lower lip, nailing at George's shoulder, making him hiss. The Irish smirked licking his collarbone, kissing a path down his chest, stopping at his left nipple, rubbing the other one with his fingers. He circled the sensitive muscle, earning a choked moan that would made Jorel embarrassed in any other situation. George knew the Italian was sensitive on his nipples so he kept nibbling and sucking them, reducing the other to a mess of squirming, gasps and moans.

The noises the bassist was making were going straight down to the rapper’s groin, as he felt his jeans get a bit tighter all of sudden. Not being able to resist those delicious gasps, he brought his own hands to his lower half, undoing his zippers, feeling relieved as his member was free from the uncomfortable piece of fabric. He rubbed his cock over his boxers, moaning hoarsely over Jorel’s nipples, biting the skin harder than he had meant to. The Italian, lost on his own pleasure watched him through half-lidded eyes, his pupils darkening at the luscious sight of George touching himself.

 

“Hey… not fair.” The bassist said hoarsely, leaning on his elbows, bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss once again. George couldn’t do anything but to respond fiercely, almost losing his senses. Jorel was hungry, thirsty for the rapper’s taste, wanting to do nothing but to reduce him to a mess of pleasure. He opened his legs a bit more, trying clumsily to take his partner’s pants off with his foot. The Irish smirked and helped him, lowering his jeans to his knees, shivering when the Italian’s slightly cold toes met his ass. George broke the kiss and bit Jorel’s lower lip, loving the way the skin was red and swollen. He moved his mouth to his partner neck as Jorel moved a bit, giving him more space to explore. The sounds of the rapper’s mouth exploring the exposed skin, plus the skilled tongue trancing a wet line from his ear globe down to his shoulders were driving the bassist insane. He pushed George’s tank top up and watched the tattoed skin, his breathing appearing to be erratic by the way his chest was moving. Their eyes met and Jorel once again brought his foot next to the Irish’s lower half, his toes massaging his member over his boxers. The younger smiled as he observed the rapper hold his breath, biting his lip as his sensitive part was finally free. The head was shining, dripping precum and Jorel mouth salivated, hungry and wistful.

 

Their eyes met and George promptly understood the younger’s mute request, standing on his knees after taking off his jeans and boxers. Jorel leaned on his partner’s groin, breathing the unique and manly scent, scratching his teeth on the pale skin, while his hands slid all over his sides, wandering around the body that was about to caught fire, grabbing George’s ass, earning a moan that sounded more like a scream.

 

The Italian licked the rapper’s thigh, while the hands on his ass kept him in place, tracing a wet line up to his groin and hips, sucking and marking the hot skin, feeling his own cock pulsate inside his boxers whenever George’s own member rubbed against his cheek. The rapper knew his body was _pleading_ for more, needed a more intimate contact, but he knew he couldn’t form any coherent word in the moment. Jorel’s face was going south until his chin brushed slightly the dripping cock. He smiled slyly, deciding to engulf it all in, knowing that he himself couldn’t hold his own desire for that member that seemed to beg for release.

 

George was lost. Completely lost, he knew. He writhed in pleasure, completely out of himself and taken by luxury. He guided his hands to the bassist’s head, massaging the short hair, while his partner moved his lips on his cock, quick and hard. He moved from base, down to the pulsating head, circling the most sensitive spot, the sucking sounds turning him on so much Jorel could even feel spasms on his abdomen due to the twinges on his lower half.

 

The rapper was trying his hardest not to fuck himself against that hot cave, but the bassist was not helping, especially because Jorel was _moaning_ against his cock, as if just sucking him was enough for him to pleasure himself.

 

“Jeezus, J…” George grunted hoarsely, feeling his forehead wet from sweat. “You feel amazing against my cock…”

 

George was always very talkative during sex. He liked to say dirty stuff to the Italian every time they had sex, which was great but also always gave Jorel a hard time keeping his desire under control because he _loved_ to hear all those obscene words.

 

“I know you like it, J…” The rapper continued, “You look like a whore sucking my dick like that, I know you love it, baby, but I love seeing you like that too, because you are _my whore._ ” Jorel moaned, the sound reverberating against the sensitive member, sending jolts of pleasure all over George’s body. The bassist nailed on the taller’s ass while his mouth engulfed him a bit more, _deepthroating_ him. The choking sounds made the Irish moan, the tingle on his buttocks made him roll his eyes from pleasure.

 

“Fuck…” The rapper leaned forward and grabbed Jorel’s jaw, making him release his cock with a pop and crashed their mouths together, tasting himself on the kiss, their tongues dancing together, seeking each other avidly. “Too much clothes?” George commented, bothered by his partner pants and boxers, asking him mutely to lay on his back and taking them all at once, Jorel lifting his hips to help him.

 

The bassist looked away and couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks by the way his cock was fully erect and dripping without even being touched yet. George, on the other hand, was drooling at the sight. White and inked skin, nice well-built body, hard cock, flushed cheeks.

 

Damn.

 

“Stop looking, douchebag.” Jorel asked breathless, as their eyes met. He crawled to the other side of the bed, face meeting the cold wall, both hands on the wooden headboard. He closed his eyes and moaned involuntarily, still feeling spasms on his lower half. He took a deep breath and lifted his buttocks hoping George would understand what he wanted. Better, _needed_. “C’mon, Johnny…”

 

George bit his lips and thought he could come without not even touching himself. He dropped on his knees and slid towards his partner, wrapping his arm around his waist. He pushed Jorel’s face back gently towards him and kissed him hungrily, his cock brushing provocatively against the bassist entrance, who felt his breath quicken by the way the hungry tongues curled each other. The taller one slid his mouth all over Jorel’s spine, making him twitch as George’s pink tongue touched his entrance. While wetting him with his own drool, the rapper slid one of his hands to his partner’s cock, rubbing it slowly, driving him insane from front to back.

 

Jorel’s closed eyes couldn’t see the larger body move away quickly, before pulling his legs apart a bit and kiss softly his neck, but he sure as hell _felt_ as George pushed himself completely inside his body. Even if the rapper was gentle, Jorel still felt the sharp pain invade him, making him sigh heavily. The bassist tried to relax, knowing soon enough the pleasure was going to take over that uncomfortable feeling.

 

George waited for his partner to get used to the invasion, kissing his neck and caressing one of his nipples, feeling it harden against his digits. The rapper closed his eyes tightly when Jorel moved his hips boldly, causing a delicious friction of his cock against his interior. George moaned close to the Italian’s ear, sliding himself more easily now, trying to touch him deep inside, the previous uncomfortable groans giving place to delirious, dragging whines.

 

Motivated by the moans, the rapper dared to fuck him harder, albeit slowly. He could feel the other’s body tremble against his, but that wasn’t enough. George wanted more.  He wrapped one of his arms around Jorel’s waist, pressing his chest on his partner’s back, taking the opportunity to slid his tongue over his neck. He muttered hoarsely something intelligible on the Italian’s ear, biting at his lobe at once.

 

It was a matter of seconds before Jorel started moaning louder. As he growth more accustomed to the sensation of being filled, George’s movements became stronger, faster and needier.

 

The bassist couldn’t even control his own body, being motivated by George’s movements, he couldn’t help lifting his ass even more, turning the penetration a lot more enjoyable for both. The rapper brought his right hand next to his partner cheek, feeling the wet skin against his digits and couldn’t suppress the hoarse moan as Jorel’s wet tongue met his fingers, sucking them deliciously as he was going in and out the velvety interior of the smaller body. They were so close George’s voice hovered on the Italian’s ear, hoarse and needy.

 

“George…” Jorel moaned his partner’s name, fingers still on his mouth, stopping middle sentence only to circle them with his tongue. “H-Harder!”

 

The Irish smirked, caressing the other’s belly, feeling the erratic breathing.

 

“You’re so hot Jorel…” The taller whispered, making the Italian groan. “And you are even hotter when you moan like that… Just by being fucked by me… you like it, don’t you?” George didn’t wait for an answer, just penetrated him deeply, making the bassist close his eyes tightly and dug his nails into the rapper’s arm, reaching his other hand to George’s waist so he could sink more deeply inside him.

 

The stocks were more urgent, the bodies meeting each other’s almost violently. With each clash of Jorel’s ass against George’s member, they both howled, faces twisted in a single mutual pleasure. The rapper pulled Jorel’s face back so they could start an awkward kiss due to their position but it was delicious nonetheless.

 

A small puddle of saliva was sliding down Jorel’s jaw and George promptly licked it, taking the opportunity to trace a path of kisses and touches that made Jorel writhe in pleasure.

 

The Irish squeezed his partner waist tightly. It was amazing the power the Italian had over his reactions. George could feel his sanity slowly fading away every time he held, touched or squeezed that body as if it was one of his belongings. He guided his hands down to Jorel’s lower half, hearing him almost choke when his hand touched the most sensitive part of his body. The rapper could feel the cock hot and pulsating against his digits, making him touch him even more.

 

“Oh… George…” Jorel sounded close to collapsing from the rude touch.

 

“Sshh… Quiet babe…” George whispered on his ear. The warm breath against the chilled skin made Jorel close his eyes involuntarily, crashing even harder against George’s cock. “I know what you want…” The Irish was trying his best to delay his own pleasure. He was _so close_ and Jorel moving his hips in that luscious way was not helping one bit.

 

He held his partner hip and started moving his other hand around his cock, masturbating Jorel hard and quickly, reducing him to a mess of screams and spasms. His head jerked back, finding support on George’s sweaty shoulders, grabbing the hand that was previously on his hips and sliding it through his own sweaty body. The older wondered how was it possible for someone to be that hot.

 

It should be forbidden.

 

Jorel almost groaned in frustration as he felt the rapper’s cock abandon him. He shot him a confused and annoyed look, watching the bigger body lay on his back and George open his arms on a mute request. The bassist smirked and leaned over his lover, watching as the other held his breath when Jorel started moving his hands on his cock, masturbating him slowly, loving the way the Irish bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly.

 

“Shit!” George groaned as his partner’s hot tongue touched his member, wetting it with its saliva. “I-if you keep doing this I won’t last long, Jorel…” He didn’t mean to sound pleading, but he did. The bassist only smiled over the pulsating head, circling it and engulfing it completely.

 

The rapper opened his eyes as he noticed Jorel sitting on his lap, not putting all of his weight on his legs, holding George’s member between his long fingers so he could sink completely.

 

The Irish watched all the movements Jorel was doing, almost hypnotized. It wasn’t possible for someone to be that hot. The bassist’s clouded eyes met his, both smirking.

 

George bit his lips violently as he felt his intimacy being compressed again by Jorel’s tight entrance. He leaned forward so he could put both of his hands on his waist to help the penetration, arching his back as he felt Jorel slid his cock completely inside him, both moaning in unison, dizzy with pleasure. The Italian stood still for some time, trying to calm down his heartbeats and start breathing again. He felt his blood boiling inside his veins.

 

The rapper pulled his legs apart a bit so the other would feel more comfortable, trying his hardest not to move and provide immediate relive to both. He leaned forward so he could scratch the bassist arm, who joined their lips on a quick kiss, since both were lacking oxygen.

 

Jorel started moving on top of George, the feeling of being filled by the other member making him moan languidly, eyes closed and concentrated on providing pleasure to both. Every time the bodies crashed, Jorel felt the urge to sped up the movements. His body claimed, begged for a deeper contact.

 

Jorel was going up and down almost completely, reducing the rapper to nothing but uncontrolled groans. He leaned back a little, resting one of his hands on the bed for support, adjusting himself better on George’s lap, picking up a steady rhythm. The older opened his clouded eyes, moaning as he watched Jorel, absorbed on his own pleasure.

 

He smiled, looking at his member, completely hard and forgotten, red and pleading for contact. The Italian didn’t seem bothered by the lack of attention on his cock. In fact, his most sensitive part was dripping and making a small puddle on George’s stomach, bouncing with Jorel’s movements.

 

He guided his hands to its extension, getting the bassist attention.

 

“You’re so hard J… that’s so hot.” George gasped, smiling mischievously. He took the hard cock between his fingers, masturbating him on an urgent pace.

 

“Oh fuck… that’s so good.” Jorel whispered, his head tilted to the side a little, lips compressed tightly.

 

George also started moving against Jorel’s warm and soft interior, lost in that whirlwind of sensations. He closed his eyes, running his fingers on his partner’s length, spreading the precum all over the pulsating limb.

 

They wouldn’t last longer. The two sweaty bodies, surrendered to so many sensations were close to their limits.

 

Jorel’s circular movements on the rapper’s hip got faster, the hand still working on his member making it impossible to hold on any longer.

 

Seconds apart, the Italian came first. He threw his head back and moaned George’s name deliciously, clutching his thighs tightly to keep his balance. The rapper also ended up not being able to hold on any longer and just like Jorel, he emptied himself inside his partner.

 

A scream was caught in his throat. His eyes were closed, his dry lips parted in silence. His chest rose and fell at an odd speed, but no other reaction was possible.

 

They stood still for some time, enjoying the delicious sensation of a post-orgasm. Jorel could feel George’s cum inside him, just like the rapper still had the younger’s semen on his hands. And then, when the oxygen was back to their lungs, they started moving slowly and lazily. The taller one brought his hands to his mouth, licking the viscous liquid, being watched by Jorel’s attentive eyes, who finally smiled.

 

“Am I that good?” He asked casually, getting up only to settle beside George. The Irish opened his arms and Jorel promptly rested his head on the big chest, loving the mix of post-sex smell and George’s characteristic scent.

 

“You have no idea.” The rapper answered, kissing him lazily. “Wanna do something now? It’s still pretty early and we’ll have enough time to get some rest later for the concert tomorrow…”

 

Jorel thought about it for some time and smiled.

 

“Sure, but you better use a long-sleeved shirt…” The bassist pointed at his scratched arms, watching the rapper’s reactions. “Sorry, it wasn’t on purpose.”

 

They usually didn’t leave marks on each other’s bodies, especially because one, it was supposed to be a secret, two, they were famous and they wanted to avoid unnecessary questions and three… It was _their_ moment. No one was part of that but the two of them.

 

Jorel usually thought of George as his friend. More than that, his brother. They’ve been together for so long and they’ve been through so many bad things it was only fair to consider him as part of his family. But friends, _brothers_ don’t leave marks on each other’s body. Especially because they weren’t supposed to have that kind of relationship. They were both married, George was the father to a beautiful girl but still Jorel couldn’t let go of that kind of bond they both shared. They never talked about it. Maybe it was better that way, but the bassist wondered if the Irish had the same thoughts, the same doubts.

 

“I feel special now.” The voice was amused. “Big J-Dog just lost control to Johnny 3 Tears, we should compose a song about that.”

 

 “Aren’t you mad?”

 

George shook his head and kissed the bassist’s forehead. “We’re in Germany, we just had an amazing sex, we are going to party just like old times later, how can I be mad? Let’s just pretend it’s a honeymoon.”

 

The bassist rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

Maybe, these repeated countless errors were part of his life now. And maybe, just maybe Jorel didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I'm usually not very creative with plots, but if you have any idea or prompt please message me at instagram @bahminato. <3


End file.
